Foul Play
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: De todas las formas en las que podía intentar atraer la atención de Misaki lejos de HOMRA, la más sucia probablemente sería la más efectiva. [Omega!Fushimi x Alpha!Yata]


.

 **Disclaimer:**

K es propiedad de GoRa y GoHands.

.

Este fanfic contiene _Omegaverse_ (si no sabes qué es, puedes buscar sus pautas en Google) y MiSaru con temática sexual no explícita.

Avisados quedan.

* * *

.

 **Foul Play**

.

* * *

La primera vez que entró en celo, estaba en casa de Misaki.

Recordaba vagamente la imagen del chico angustiado por no saber qué le ocurría. Al ser todavía un cachorro que no podía captar las vergonzosas diferencias en los olores a su alrededor, su amigo no comprendía por qué Saruhiko se aferraba a él con su cuerpo ardiendo y una expresión de sufrimiento desconocida. Había sido la señora Yata, quien alarmada por los gritos de los niños, le había otorgado la medicación necesaria y explicado por encima lo que sucedía (lo cual, aún siendo horriblemente embarazoso, Saruhiko no podía dejar de agradecer, sabiendo que si hubiera estado en su propia casa las cosas se hubieran torcido a algún producto de sus pesadillas hecho realidad).

A partir de ese momento, el omega había tenido que mentalizarse para asumir cómo cambiaría su vida.

Su padre podría aprovecharse en cualquier momento para hacer su vida más miserable.

Y él tan sólo podía aceptar su destino y buscar la forma de escapar cuanto antes para nunca volver.

Eso había sido hacía varios años.

Al entrar a HOMRA, Tatara y él eran los únicos omegas del clan, siendo seguidos posteriormente por Anna, quien aún era demasiado joven como para tener que preocuparse de lidiar con sus hormonas.

El estar rodeado de alfas, para muchos, podía parecer una situación aterradora, sin embargo, Saruhiko se aferraba a la idea de que llevaba una importante ventaja: tenía formas de atraer la atención de Misaki que nadie más podría utilizar (o al menos, no tenía ningún indicio de que Tatara usase el rastrero truco de la feromonas con ningún miembro del clan). Claro que, no era como si pudiera simplemente llenar todo el bar con su olor para evitar que tomara en cuenta su ridícula admiración hacia Mikoto Suoh, eso hubiera sido prácticamente una maniobra suicida.

Pero, estando solos, la historia era diferente.

Había sido un error. Un desliz. El celo se había adelantado de su ciclo habitual y no había forma de ir a comprar supresores arriesgándose a ser atacado por el primero que pasara. Repetía la historia en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si tratara de autoconvencerse de que de ninguna forma había olvidado ser prudente con sus pastillas a propósito.

"Misaki".

Hasta el momento, había controlado rigurosamente la época en la que algo así sucedía. Por ello, la ola de sensaciones que lo invadió resultó demasiado abrumadora, como si estuviese siendo afectado por alguna clase de droga tan potente que era incapaz de lidiar con ella.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki".

Se vio a sí mismo enredado entre las sábanas de su compañero, intentando ahogarse en lo que quedaba de su aroma, entre jadeos que incontrolables se sumaban al estado febril que nublaba por completo su razón.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, hasta que sus muñecas fueron apresadas por unas fuertes manos y pudo sentir la respiración irregular hundirse en su cuello, de que el origen de todo había llegado al piso que compartían. Yata Misaki, quien había dejado de ser consciente de sí mismo nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación, ahora atacaba su boca con desesperación. Era una situación muy diferente de la primera vez, ya que en ésta su compañero ya no era un niño incapaz de despertar sus bajos instintos. Aunque realmente no era un asunto que le preocupara. Eso era, después de todo, lo que Saruhiko quería. La idea de vivir con un alfa soltero, de tener que preocuparse al máximo de no ser atacado por éste por falta de previsión, de no poder defenderse en un momento de debilidad, era algo que cualquier omega podría llamar una de sus peores pesadillas. Para Fushimi Saruhiko, no obstante, que esa persona fuese Misaki cambiaba la situación a una mucho más conveniente.

No necesitaba, en absoluto, luchar por preservar su integridad física. Así que, naturalmente, no se resistió cuando las manos de su mejor amigo destrozaron su ropa, ni cuando las marcas rojizas sobre su piel comenzaron a hacerse demasiado notorias como para esconderlas cuando todo el frenesí desapareciera. En cambio, sus brazos rodearon sin dudarlo la espalda del chico cuyo nombre no dejaba de resonar ni un momento en su cabeza.

Le oyó mascullar una maldición.

¿Un momento de lucidez?

—S-Saruhi-...

—Tómame.

Lo interrumpió. No quería escucharlo. No quería que Misaki saliera huyendo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Si era rechazado incluso en un mar de feromonas, la herida en su orgullo sería demasiado grande como para ser reparada. Fue por eso que reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para empujarlo contra la cama y subirse sobre él. El alfa no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, el omega había vuelto a chocar sus labios violentamente y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo perderse de nuevo.

Había ganado esa lucha. Saruhiko lo supo al sentir sus entrañas desgarrarse cuando fue invadido por el cuerpo ajeno. Dolía a horrores y mentalmente imaginó mil formas de asesinar a Misaki y a sí mismo en venganza. Pero exteriormente sólo pudo gruñir y ahogar los quejidos enterrando el rostro en el colchón que ahora era lo único que podía ver de frente. Sentía el latir acelerado del corazón de su compañero en el pecho apegado a su espalda. Una posición humillante que en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho enfadar.

Sólo porque era Misaki, aquello estaba bien.

¿Era esto lo que deseaba?

Aún aturdido por la intensidad y el aroma embriagador, fue capaz de notar el movimiento poco natural que dio pie a lo inevitable. El aliento de su compañero en su cuello fue seguido por una punzada de dolor cuando sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza, haciéndole abrir mucho los ojos por la sensación y la sorpresa. Y es que eso no había entrado en sus planes. Ni en sus más esperanzadas fantasías cabía la posibilidad de que Misaki lo _marcara_. Era ridículo, por poco no dejaba escapar una carcajada. ¡¿De verdad acababa de suceder algo como eso?!

—Lo siento... —la voz de Misaki escapó en un murmullo entrecortado, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Entonces Saruhiko sintió algo viscoso entre sus piernas que le hizo dibujar una mueca de asco.

Quizá debería haber pensado antes que comprar preservativos hubiera sido una buena idea. De esa forma no tendría que toparse el día siguiente con la mirada inquisitiva del personal de una farmacia cuando supieran qué clase de pastillas estaría buscando.

—¿Por quedarte atado a mí de por vida? —inquirió, ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo de reojo—. Oh, sin duda debe ser horrible no poder controlarte y marcar a alguien en tu primera vez.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡Sabiendo que entraste en celo y aún así tú...! No, quiero decir... —Misaki comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas sin sentido. Había recuperado por completo la cordura. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿No acababa de arruinarle la vida a su amigo y tratado de echarle la culpa? Su rostro ya rojo por la reciente actividad se ruborizaba aún más furiosamente entre la vergüenza y la culpa—. Soy lo peor.

—Deja de lloriquear, eres molesto —resopló el omega perezosamente.

La ingenuidad de su compañero era risible. Tan fácil de leer. Pero lejos de sentirse mancillado, como el alfa parecía creer, Saruhiko estaba completamente satisfecho con el resultado. A pesar de que las cosas como el romance y las parejas nunca habían sido de su interés (y realmente no le importaba qué tipo de relación quisiera tener su amigo con él), el ser marcado por Misaki creaba un lazo imposible de romper. Una unión que jamás podría darse entre el mayor y HOMRA. Algo que _le pertenecería hasta la muerte_.

"Sólo quédate a mi lado", quiso añadir, mas no se atrevió a hacerlo. En su lugar, sus dedos reptaron hasta la mano que se había posado a su lado para enredarse con los ajenos. El cuerpo de Misaki pesaba y el calor generaba una sensación sofocante que, sin embargo, trató de ignorar sólo porque estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido como para intentar sacárselo de encima. Además, también ignoró esa pequeña voz que en su mente le recordaba que había jugado sucio y que su absurda felicidad por una sesión de sexo sería aplastada en cuanto se despertara por la mañana y se diera cuenta de que nada había cambiado.

Había ganado una batalla.

Pero HOMRA había ganado la guerra hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

.

 **N/A:**

Realmente esto era algo que no tenía planeado escribir, pero algún rincón de mi mente no me iba a dejar en paz si no lo intentaba. Así que este es el resultado. Si has leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias, sería genial poder tener tu opinión.

¡Saludos!


End file.
